Furious Doctor
'''The Furious Doctor '''is a minor antagonist in the Puppet Pals franchise. He is a doctor who likes to swear and be rude. Appearances Pink Evil's New Job He first appeared as a minor antagonist of Pink Evil's New Job when he saw Pink Evil (who is currently known as Pink Awesome. When he saw Pink Awesome, and asked who asked who was asking for a job, Pink Awesome said that he was in front of the doctor and asked him if he was blind, and he asked him how he can get a job without arms. Pink Evil/Pink Awesome asked the doctor how he is a doctor when he could not see him in front of him causing him to be annoyed and insulted. The doctor asked Pink Awesome if he wanted to help him with his job, and was originally going to hire Pink Awesome, but the doctor started to change his mind and ask him how he can get a job if he has no arms. Pink Awesome/Pink Evil told him that he is sick of people saying that, and says to him that he's a doctor, and asked "why don't you make me some arms?". The doctor said that he doesn't know if he could make arms, and Pink Awesome told the angry doctor that he is supposed to be a doctor. After that, the doctor got furious and told Pink Awesome that he is fired. Pink Awesome called the furious doctor an idiot, and told him that he never hired him. Pink Awesome called the angry doctor the "dumbest doctor that he ever met", causing the doctor to get angry and swear at him. The fun-loving pool noodle told him to calm down. The doctor constantly told him to get out of the hospital and constantly called him an armless piece of shit. Pink Awesome leaves, as he calls the doctor a dimwit and he tells him to stop saying the same thing too many times. The doctor continued swearing and getting furious at the pool noodle, and then Pink Awesome wanted the episode to be cancelled because the doctor was swearing too much, and was being too loud. The furious doctor told Pink Awesome to get out, and then calls him a dickhead. Pink Awesome replied and said "yeah well, fuck you too", causing the doctor to tell the fun-loving and dimwitted pool noddle to fuck himself. Pink Awesome told him to watch his language, and calls him a young lady causing him to finally lose his temper at him, and says that he was a man, not a lady. Bob the Builder He later appeared in Bob the Builder The Movie and Furious Bob the Builder gets revenge on the furious doctor. He returned in Bob the Builder episode 11 (season 2) when he helped Bugs Bunny and Brooklyn T. Guy take Furious Bob the Builder home after going to the hospital, and the furious doctor felt annoyed about helping Furious Bob the Builder. He later appeared in Bob the Builder season 3, when Furious Bob the Builder fakes his death. The doctor went to Furious Bob's funeral, and thought that he deserved it. The Shrinker The doctor appeared once in The Shrinker. He also appeared in The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls where he helped the Shrinker kidnap Furious Bob the Builder and Pink Awesome. He wanted to kill Pink Awesome and Furious Bob the Builder, but they later escaped. He was defeated by an evil and homicidal machine named Grabber by throwing him off a cliff causing him to fall into the water. As the doctor fell into the water, he threw a match into the water causing the sea to be caught on fire. He saw sea creatures such as a shark, a stingray and two jellyfish. As the doctor saw jellyfish, a stingray and a shark, he intentionally abused them causing them to attack the doctor, and kill him by attacking him. As the sea creatures kill the doctor, a fire appears in the ocean, causing them to burn which most likely killed the sea creatures. The furious doctor was never seen again, making one of the several characters to get permanently written out. In The Shrinker and his army of Internet trolls, it was revealed that the furious doctor was born in 1942. Personality The Furious Doctor is angry, rude, bad-tempered, pompous, cranky, mean, unkind, evil, disrespectful, foul-mouthed and uncaring as he likes to use swear words and insult people by calling them a prick and a piece of shit. He is also not very helpful to others as he is occasionally pretending to help people, when he is secretly cruel, unsympathetic and unhelpful. Likes * Swearing * Being rude * Insulting people * Killing people * Being angry * Calling people rude names * Abusing people * Firing people * Being evil * Being a hypocrite Dislikes * Being insulted * People disrespecting him (despite being disrespectful himself) * Being called Doc * Helping people * Being happy * Being called a lady Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Angry Category:Characters who swear Category:Males Category:Revived Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cartoon characters Category:Dead Category:Retired